


Zombies in Los Santos

by one_perpetual_motion



Category: GTA V
Genre: Inspired by The Walking Dead, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_perpetual_motion/pseuds/one_perpetual_motion
Summary: idk man i watched the walking dead for a bit after finishing gta v and it just made my brain explode with ideas and inspo so i guess i am writing :Di haven't written and cared about writing in like. 5/6 years and i usually write from like 2-5am so this might be atrocious and i apologise for that.also the female oc is inspired by taliana martinez and her random encounter because uhhhh she's kinda awesome :)
Relationships: they are literally all just bros
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Zombies in Los Santos

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i watched the walking dead for a bit after finishing gta v and it just made my brain explode with ideas and inspo so i guess i am writing :D  
> i haven't written and cared about writing in like. 5/6 years and i usually write from like 2-5am so this might be atrocious and i apologise for that.  
> also the female oc is inspired by taliana martinez and her random encounter because uhhhh she's kinda awesome :)

Chapter 1 - Car Crash  


_ ~ “ _ _ Civil authorities in your area have reported that the bodies of the dead are attacking the living. We will provide updates as information becomes available. It is advised that all citizens of southern San Andreas evacuate immediately. Do not attempt to approach or apprehend these bodies as they are considered extremely dangerous.”~ _

Kris woke up with a start, sweating and dazed. She scanned the car in a haze, searching for any sign of life in each of her crew member’s lifeless eyes and limp bodies before grabbing the bag of cash from her late associate and crawling out the side of the upturned getaway car. Her eyes met with the scene before her; gridlock as far as she could see, straight under the tunnel and she assumed all the way out onto the Senora Freeway. What could be causing this? And why didn’t the cops turn up? That didn’t matter to her. Cops were definitely not her main concern, she needed to check herself for any serious injuries. 

As she lay on the ground, she scanned herself for any broken bones or wounds and found a shard of glass from the car wreck in her side. She knew there was only one way she was going to get away without an infection. Kris began searching for anything to cut off her blood flow to the wound so she could limit blood loss. The best thing she had was the strap on the duffel bag she was carrying. Her hands ripped at the flap on her knife pouch and she did her best to unsheath her hunting knife but before she managed to get it out, the screeching of skidding tyres drew her attention towards a red pickup weaving in and out of the traffic behind her. She made an attempt to stand to see if she could catch a ride from someone in a hurry but the pain proved too agonizing and caused her to collapse on the bank of the road. She was sure the cops would be on her any second so she needed to get this glass out of her and leave, quick.

“Hey! You gotta help me!” she called out to the erratic driver, “I’m in some serious trouble!”

Fortunately, the driver pulled over into the bank, got out, and made his way over to Kris.

“Okay well... come on then! You’ve got yourself into quite a pickle haven’t you little lady?” he spoke with a gruff, smoker’s voice. The man who stood looming over her seemed typical of Blaine County; unhygienic, stinking of booze, coated in tattoos and scabs and most likely on some kind of psychoactive drug. Yet he spoke in a clear, genuine tone and Kris knew he could be her only shot - nobody in this kind of traffic was getting anywhere anytime soon besides this stranger who seemed to take no notice of the laws he may have been breaking. The man extended his hand and formed a firm grip on hers to pull her up. She groaned as she got to her feet. For her, every minute contortion of her torso was agonizing. It was tearing her flesh to shreds from the inside with each tiny movement.

Her side throbbed as it sent waves of pain throughout her body and the worry of infection gnawed at her conscience.

“So I’m assuming hospital, right?” he asked, nodding his head towards Kris’ wound.

“No. No hospitals. I gotta get this out of me and get somewhere safe.” she spoke with a tremble at the mention of safety. Her crew was her safety and they were dead. She had been left behind in the mess they created. 

“I’ve got a place down at Sandy Shores. I’ll take you there and my buddy Ron can fix you up.  _ But _ ...” the man took a moment to inhale deeply through his clenched teeth.

“But what?”

“But... we’re gonna have to rip that sucker out. Now.”

Kris’ jaw dropped slightly. Her stomach flipped and her heartbeat started to speed up as shock spread across her face in realisation of what her future might entail.

“Are you  _ serious _ ?!” she hissed, interrogating him with her eyes.

“Well, we don’t want to cause anything internal on the ride there, do we? Shit could get rough if I’m driving to save your life, girlfriend” his voice was serious but his face looked as if he was telling a joke.

“So I take it out now and risk bleeding to death?”. She could hear her heart beating in her ears now. 

“Pretty much” he spoke with a pained smile.

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” she muttered through gritted teeth. “Okay, can you help me over to your truck?”. The man nodded and put her arm over his shoulder, supporting some of her weight as he guided her up the road bank and helped her into his truck before grabbing the duffel bag and getting into the driver's seat on the other side and throwing the bag into the back. Kris propped herself against the passenger seat door, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she reached to grip the shard of glass between the side of her index finger and her thumb. She took a few long, deep breaths, closed her eyes and pulled the shard out. Blood shot out of her side and began to pool in her palm. 

“Oh  _ shit. _ ” she slammed her palm into her side to slow the blood, her head growing increasingly fainter and her vision more blurry. She let out another wail as the new wave of pain washed over her. 

“Drive… please” she groaned. He put the car in gear and drove into the middle of the freeway and began weaving in and out of traffic, only rarely knocking rearview mirrors. Soon after, they were driving through a tunnel and Kris noticed the dim, comfortable lighting of the tunnel and the strafing from right to left was rocking her to sleep. She was well aware that if she went to sleep now she may never wake up again, so she did her best to start a conversation.

“The name’s Kris by the way” she uttered amongst heavy breaths.

“Trevor Phillips. At your service.” he took one hand off the wheel to joke-salute but hastily returned it as he braked to see the obstruction ahead of them. There was a huge cloud of black smoke coating an amalgam of crashed cars and trucks at the end of the tunnel.

“Fuckin’ morons. How hard is it to drive a car down a freeway?” Trevor complained bitterly.

“This is why we crashed. I was speeding to get away from the heat and couldn’t see the jam around the bend. I didn’t have enough time to brake.” Kris explained. Her sides now felt like they were on fire and they were burning her from the inside out but her hands and feet grew colder. As Trevor made his way through the maze, she noticed her eyes were getting heavier again.

“It was a perfect job.” she blurted out “No civilians killed, good take. No cops.” 

“You jack the comms?” 

“No. Bare technical minimum - guns and a getaway driver.” 

“I’m starting to see why the cops didn’t show up to your party. Take a look at that” Trevor looked on in admiration. As they emerged from the tunnel, Kris gazed in horror at the state of the freeway ahead of them. Every car was empty of its passengers and bodies littered the lanes, some torn completely to pieces. Disembodied limbs were scattered everywhere, eviscerated remains strewn across the road as if it were a canvas for somebody’s sickening masterpiece. Brushstrokes of entrails continued along the road as they drifted through the tarmac graveyard. Kris’ mind raced, trying to conjure any idea of what might have done this but she couldn’t take her thoughts away from the unbearable cocktail of nausea and anxiety grew in her gut with every second she had to look.

Trevor seemed unphased. He kept his eyes on the road ahead of them at all times, his focus undoubtedly on not having Kris die in his car. As he continued to steer through the mess, something on the side of the road up ahead caught Kris’ eye.

“Trevor, look.” she hissed, “Do you think they’re okay?”. He followed her gaze to a knot of people, all hunched over an elephantine man. He had been completely disemboweled and left as a fleshy shell of a corpse. The raspy hum of the pickup drew the group’s attention towards them. As their arched spines swivelled slowly around to face them, time seemed to slow down for Kris. They were covered in huge gashes, blood dripping from their fingertips and cascading from their gaping mouths as they churned the man’s flesh and innards with their rotting teeth. A spine-chilling groan came from one of them as it began to limp towards the moving pickup, blood dribbling from it's mouth. The rest followed almost immediately. Their eyes had sunk into their skulls and their skin had darkened significantly around the socket. They hobbled behind at an uncomfortably nimble pace, uttering eager groans and snapping their jaws as they gained on the truck.

“I am too fuckin’ high for this” Trevor uttered, his eyes wide in disbelief, “You see that too, right?”.

“I’m seeing it.” Kris murmured, “The radio… I thought it must’ve been a hallucination.”. A whole new level of anxiety riddled her body with this realization, making her tremble. She was completely exhausted, barely running on fumes but she was still bleeding and the addition of these creatures only gave her more reason to stay awake. 

More of them followed from both sides of the road, communing behind the truck. Their groans of hunger aroused the suspicion of those in the area, and soon after some came stumbling over the valley and towards the road in front of them.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ FUCK _ !” Trevor barked in panic, “ _ Ohhh shit… _ It’s fine, hold on sweetheart I’m gonna give us a little push”.

“Don't call me sweetheart.” Kris complained bitterly.

“ _ I was talking to the truck! _ ” he roared in anticipated fear as he slammed his foot down on the gas and the truck lurched forward. It plowed through the small hoard with ease, sending bodies flying out from either side of the truck. The new speed threw Kris’ head back onto the headrest and the impact knocked her out cold. 

“Alright, I’m gonna cut through the O'Neill brother’s farm. Let’s hope they don’t use us as target practice. Sharp right here.”, he announced to the limp girl next to him. Kris slid left to right with each turn they took, her head drooping from one shoulder to another and her side oozing blood with each change in direction. As the pickup steered out of the farm, Kris’ body was thrown harshly to the left. Her head hit Trevor’s shoulder and he shot a glance at her just long enough to figure out what had happened to her. He brought his right hand to her shoulder and shook it lightly to try and wake her up. “Hey… Hey Kris… Helloo?” he waited for a response. Nothing. “Ah  _ shit _ .” He used his elbow to prop her up against the seat and continued to drive along the coast towards his home in the suburbs of Sandy Shores. He managed to keep her upright most of the way back, pushing and pulling until she was upright. He went straight for Ron’s house, brakes screeching as the truck came to a halt.

“Ron! Get the fuck out here!” he bellowed as he raced over to the other side of the truck to carry Kris out. 

“What’s up T?” he asked as he peeped around the frame of his door. 

“I need you to patch this one up. Hurry the fuck up and get some bandages! I’m taking her to your room. You’ll be sleeping on the couch for a while.”


End file.
